It's Not Our Dimension
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: Konoha gempar. Dua sosok pahlawan yang seharusnya sudah tewas tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kantor Hokage dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Selain itu—. Not a Yaoi fiction!


Dari sekian banyak orang yang berada di festival, terlihat dua sosok manusia tengah bergandengan tangan—lebih tepat salah satu sosok ini menarik tangan yang lainnya dengan paksa. Sementara sang korban yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir menggerutu dengan kesalnya.

"Fugaku-nii, sebenarnya kenapa aku harus ikut ke tempat ini? Aku harus mulai membuat skripsi!"

"Minato... Kau sudah janji untuk membantuku!"

"Tapi aku bukan Polisi nii-san! Aku tidak mau disuruh berjaga di festival seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak meminta teman polisi mu saja sih? Kau tau aku sibuk!"

Sosok yang dipanggil nii-san menoleh dengan kasar, "Kau tau 'kan para polisi sedang sibuk karna aksi teror satu minggu yang lalu di Osaka! Polisi dari kota kita banyak yang dikirim kesana Minato! Lagi pula aku tidak memintamu berjaga di festival ini, hanya menemani Mikoto di tokonya. Toko pasti ramai kalau ada acara seperti ini!"

"Tapi nii-san . . ."

"Disana ada Itachi! Aku tidak mau tau Minato, kau harus menemani Mikoto. Titik!"

* * *

oOo It's Not Our Dimension oOo

a Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Family/Drama

Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

a Story by Newbie Kepo

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam tengah membersihkan toples-toples yang berisikan biskuit coklat di toko kecilnya dengan sangat telaten. Namun tatapan yang sebelumnya mengarah ke toples-toples itu teralihkan ke sesosok pemuda tampan bermata biru yang tampaknya sedang _bad mood _tingkat tinggi.

"Minato-kun jangan cemberut begitu dong! Gak ganteng tau!"

"Salahkan saja suami mu itu nee-chan!" ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Ya... Sebenarnya tidak masalah aku sendirian, lagipula ada pegawai ku 'kan? Kalau mau pulang silahkan saja sih."

"Gak deh! Gak usah!"

"Hah— Sudah mau lulus kuliah kok masih ngambekan gitu sih? Kalau anggota _fans club_ mu tau, bisa bubar deh!"

"Itu lebih baik!"

"Lebih baik lagi kalau kamu mau mengantarkan Itachi-kun pergi membeli_ ice cream_ di _stand_ yang ada di seberang sana!" tunjuknya ke sebrang jalan yang masih dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"_To the point_ aja sih nee-chan, gak usah basa-basi begitu. Ayo Itachi-kun!" menarik tangan Itachi dengan lembut dan menuntunnya keluar dari toko sang ibu. Sementara Uciha Mikoto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tampang adik 'tampan'-nya ambekkan— walaupun hanya dihadapan keluarganya. _'Ckckck...Dari kecil tidak berubah!'_

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

"Itachi-kun mau_ ice cream_ rasa apa?" tanya Minato yang saat itu tengah menurunkan Itachi dari gendongannya.

"Umm... Yang _vanilla_ saja nii-chan!"

"Oke. Dua _vanilla ice cream_ jii-san!" ucap Minato kepada seorang paman yang berjaga di stand itu, tidak lupa memberi 3 koin 100 yen. "_Arigatou!_"

Minato pun bergegas menjauh dari area stand tersebut, dia tidak bisa berdesakan terlalu lama. Dengan segera ia serahkan satu buah _ice cre_am rasa _vanilla_ sang yang ada di tangan kanannya kepada Itachi. Bocah enam tahun itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung melahap _ice cream_-nya miliknya.

"Nii-san, kenapa kita cuma beli 2?"

"Oh! Itachi-kun mau lagi? Nanti nii-san belikan, tapi yang itu dihabisin dulu ya!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Itachi lembut.

Itachi menggeleng, "Okaa-san tidak beli?"

Minato mendengus— kesal. "Gak usah! Sekarang kita kembali ke toko saja, ok?"

Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan setuju, dan mereka berdua mulai melangkah lagi diantara lautan manusia yang memenuhi area festival sekarang. Dari jauh Minato dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa toko nee-channya sangat ramai. Takut mengganggu, ia lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah toko buku yang sedang memberikan diskon lumayan tinggi, Minato dalam mode penghematan saat ini— tapi ia bukanlah orang yang pelit.

"Katanya Itachi-kun sedang belajar huruf kanji ya?" Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Kita beli buku ini ya, untuk Itachi-kun! Buku ini bagus loh, mau tidak?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau nii-san!" ujar Itachi antusias.

"Baiklah, kita ke kasir dulu. Setelah itu baru kita ke toko!"

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

Sementara itu di dimensi lain—

"Yosh! Misi 100% sukses, _dattebayo_!" Naruto melompat-lompat kesana kemari seraya mengepalkan tinjunya keudara.

"Naruto, bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

"Heheh... Maaf baa-chan!" mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi, sekarang Makoto-san memutuskan untuk tinggal di istana?" tanya Tsunade.

"Iya _shishou_, para pembunuh bayaran juga telah tertangkap dan telah dihukum oleh pihak istana!"

"Dalam bentuk?"

"Dihukum mati Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke menimpali.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, selama satu minggu ini kalian bebas misi keluar desa! Tapi seperti biasa jika tiba-ti—"

BRAKK

PRANGG

Sontak ke-empat ninja itu melompat dari posisi mereka masing-masing dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Sesuatu telah jatuh tepat di atas meja Hokage, sesuatu yang cukup besar dan berat. Tetapi atap diatasnya tidak berlubang maupun rusak. Meja di ruangan khusus Hokage itu kini terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, serta dokumen-dokumen yang sebelumnya berada di atas meja berserakan di lantai. Gelas pun tidak luput pecah karenanya. Mata mereka memicing.

"Siapa kau?" teriak sang Hokage, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Mereka mencoba mendekati objek itu— dengan tetap waspada. Ternyata manusia, dua sosok manusia. Dan mereka...

"Tou-san?"

"N— nii-san?"

**To Be Continue**


End file.
